Seth Clearwater's Legend
by Paul is all mine ladies
Summary: Seth Clearwater will never imprint, never have a family of his own, what if he is destined for something more... or less. What if life can even evade some of the purest of minds... or not so much anymore? Just a one-shot that has been playing around on my mind for a while, I am really excited to get feed back on this one so please review!


The pack watched Seth Clearwater as never before. Sure, it had been a few years since he had first phased and most of the pack had outgrown the life of the party, imprinted and held no desire to party anymore. Sam had Emily and their children, Jared was with Kim and happily married and imprinted, Paul knocked Rachel up within a month or so of meeting her and imprinting on her so he was happy. Embry imprinted on a girl from another Reservation and had stopped phasing and moved in with her, Jacob imprinted on a girl in his year and was content with her. Quil imprinted on Claire and held no interest in… his old womanizing ways, Leah imprinted… finally on a guy called Mitchell who moved to the Reservation and also got her pregnant straight up and married her only a month or so after they found out, Leah stopped phasing. Seth Clearwater was now the only un-imprinted wolf and by the look of it he really didn't mind.

Leah had gone into labour… finally after being five days overdue and had sent the males of the pack out to find her brother. They had been pretty much everywhere when they remembered a bonfire that was being held on the beach, there was no particular occasion for it, it was just a chance for the teenagers and young adults to cut lose and enjoy the night. They stood on the sand dunes and looked down, trying to see if he was there when Jared thumped each of them on the shoulder and pointed him out. He was just dancing around the edge of the fire light with a pretty native girl pressed flush up against him, he really was a vision of something they never thought they would see Seth Clearwater do. There was one thing clear in his eyes, sex, true he was a teenage male and was out to… turn heads they guessed you could say but the look in his eye wasn't one of… a greenhorn nature. They could see what they had seen in Paul's eyes years ago before he imprinted on Rachel, Seth Clearwater was no stranger to the game he was playing. His hands were gripped onto the girl's hips tightly, pulling her flush against his large chest and her hips were doing a complicated dance into the front of him. He tugged her around and whispered something into her ear and she nodded, a smile and grin playing on her lips, they understood what was going to happen next.

Paul cleared his throat and said;

"Right then, who is going to do this?"

"Right's go to the alpha." Quil chuckled, pushing Jacob towards where they were walking up the beach

They watched as Jacob intercepted them and explained what was going on, the girl looked beyond irritated and Seth looked mildly annoyed. He turned away from her and walked with Jacob up the beach and towards the rest of the pack, his green eyes scowling like a kid who had his favourite toy taken away from him. They walked silently back to Leah's house and could hear from the outside her groaning in pain, he walked inside ahead of them and peeked inside her room where she was situated. He walked back outside and sat down on the chair, simply shutting his eyes and leaning back. They looked, really _looked _at Seth as what seemed like a long time, he had really grown up. He was built as hell but his face was… handsome. He had long eyelashes, slightly long curly shaggy hair, he had sharp angular features and a straight nose. His jaw was covered in about an inch of stubble that really brought attention back to his eyelashes and would bring attention to his eyes if they were opened. Leah let out another groan of pain and he sat up and rubbed his head, going back into the room leaving them to his thoughts.

"Did you see his muscles?" Quil asked, not in the gay kind of way, more kind of shocked

"No offence but he looks way better than you did Pau when you were phasing, and that would be pretty hard to pull of being a wolf." Jacob shook his head

"None taken." he shrugged, not bothered by the comment "But I can see what you mean… do you think he works out?"

"He would have to; no muscles come _that _natural even to a wolf." Sam shook his head

He walked back out and they fell silent, he looked at them in turn and sighed;

"Not long to go now, mum says only about a centimetre or so to go."

"And you not bothered going in there with your sister like… that?" Jacob asked, wrinkling his nose, he had no part of his sisters giving birth. Sure he was in the waiting room but he wasn't going _in _and checking on them.

"No." Seth answered, shaking his head slightly "She's my sister, mum needs help, Leah needs the support, it's not like I am wanting to perve on her… that's grotty and plus… she is having a baby, that's pretty special for her to want me to experience that with her."

"Whatever dude." Jake shook his head at him, not understanding _why_

"Seth." They heard Sue call out followed by Leah groan

He got up and shut the door firmly behind him; they were in there for nearly an hour before they heard the cry of Leah's baby. They could hear mumblings before the door opened and Seth emerged with a small bundle of blue blankets, he was looking down softly at it. It looked amazing the way he cradled the baby expertly into his massive form, its little hands splayed out on his chest. They could see it plainly in his eyes in that second, looking down at the baby, he was broken. It was almost like a vision they could see playing out in front of them, he would never imprint, never belong to someone for eternity…

They stood around the grave, the rain pouring down on them but it didn't seem to have any effect on them. They were too consumed in their grief for their lost brother, a lost son, a lost friend. They would never get to see him become an old man, smile again, even hold his nephew once more. He had given his life that day like it was nothing, like he was nothing; they only wished they had _seen _Seth before it was too late, before he felt like his only option was death. They had reached him too late, they all blamed themselves but they also knew down in their hearts that there was nothing that could have done. The vampire had leapt out and Seth had seen it, he lunged at it seeing it go for Jacob. It crushed his body till he looked strange and disfigured, it let go of him as he struggled for breath. The pack descended on it, ripping it like it would help their injured brother. They turned to him, hearing him struggled for breath, he didn't let a single whimper at the pain that was running though his body.

_"Look after Leah and each other, I will see you another time brothers, one day…"_

Was his last thought before he exhaled and you could see the life go out of his eyes, a shiny film seemed to spread over them. And now years later, there was a legend that was told around a bonfire about the sandy colored, green eyed wolf who gave his life for his pack, for his brothers… for them to live their life when he had known that he was going to die. He was called the life bringer, now every time the first day of spring sprung his story was told, the new flowers that bloomed a tribute to him…


End file.
